Los digihumanos
by Jos D
Summary: En esta historia un cientifico crea una pulsera digital capaz de transformar los digimons en humanos, Impmon aprovechara la oportunidad de estar mas cerca de Juri, ademas de algunas consecuencias del uso de la pulsera
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia un cientifico crea una pulsera digital capaz de transformar los digimons en humanos, Impmon aprovechara la oportunidad de estar mas cerca de Juri, ademas de algunas consecuencias del uso de ese reloj

Los digihumanos

Capítulo1

En una tarde como cualquier otro en Shijuku, un sujeto de 35 años, con lentes, cabello cafe, ojos cafes y barba, se encontraba haciendo un experimento en el edifico de HIPNOS. Analizaba con un microscopio una pulsera con apareincia de reloj, colocaba algunos dispositivos en su invento, buscando si le habra faltado algun detalle en su prototipo. Mientras tanto cerca de él se encontraba un digimon

"Cuanto te falta" dijo un digimon

"Solo ten paciencia, aun debo de revisarlo bien o sino hara explotar tus datos"

'Gulp' pensaba el digimon imaginandose como explotaria

"Como decia un antiguo filosofo Eureka"

"Y eso que significa" dijo el digimon

"Que ya esta listo, ahora pontelo" dijo el cientifico obligando al digimon a que se lo pudiera

"No me lo pondre hasta estar seguro si esa cosa no me hara explotar"

"Mira lo voy a activar" el cientifioc se lo puso lo activo y no paso nada

"No veo que te haya afectado"

"Es porque a los digimons solo le afectan ya que estan hechos de datos ahora pontelo"

El digimon se puso la pulsera, lo activo, una luz brillante cubrio su cuerpo y al instate se convirtio en un humano

"Si el experimento fue un exito, hum bueno casi" dijo el cientifico al ver que el digimon andaba desnudo

"Mejor quitatelo antes de que alguien te vea"

"Oye se lo vas adecir a ese tal Yamaki"

"Claro ya que él fue quien administro en esta investigacion"

Horas despues, en el edificio de Hipnos, los tamers y sus digimons entraron al edificio debido a que recibieron una noticia de parte de Yamaki, les habian dicho de que era una sorpresa, pero lesrecomendaron que trajeran algo de ropa extra.

"Oye Henry porque crees que Yamaki nos pidio que trajeramos ropa acaso la usaremos para algun vaje"

"Lo dudo mucho, de hecho ni siquiera se para que nos lo pidio, pro me habia dicho que es por un proyecto"

"Pues llamo justo a tiempo Suzie me queria obligara jugarcon ella otra vez" dijo Terriermon

"Ay pero Guilmon tiene hambre"

"Mi madre me obligo a ponerme un vestido la cual no me gustò y me encantaria deshacerme de ese vestido, espero tener esa oportuniudad" dijo Rika

"Rika tu madre no va estar muy contento por esto" dijo Renamon

Al llegar al HIPNOS Yamaki los recibio inmediatamente.

"Que bueno que llegaron, pero nuestra conversacion tomara lugar en el piso 21 ahi les explicare el porque los llame, espero que hayan traido lo que les pedi" dijo Yamaki

"Yamaki porque nos pidio que trajeramos ropa extra" pregunto Takato

"Eso se los explicare en cuanto lleguemo alla" dijo Yamaki

Los tres niños junto con sus digimons siguieron a Yakami hasta a un elevador, todos entraron y el hombre rubio apreto al boton hacia al piso donde conversarian sobre un asunto aun no sacado a la luz. Al llegar hasta ese piso salieron y siguieron de nuevo a Yamaki, hasta llegar a una puerta azul donde al abrir aparece el cientifico ansioso por ver a los digimons de los niños que salvo al mundo.

"Que bueno que al fin los conozco" djo e lcientifico

"Hum Yamaki quien es el" pregunto Takato

"El es el profesor Loyd, èl es quien invento para algo para sus digmons"

"Y que clase de invento" dijo Rika

"Para responderles esa pregunta primero tine que ver el panorama actual de la ciudad" dijo el profesor

"Eh no entiendo" dijo Terriermon y algunos digimons y los tamers tampoco entendeia excepto Henry

"De refiere a como esta ahora ciudad" dijo Henry

"Asi es Henry, como algunos no ohan notado en las ultimas semanas han aumentado el numero de niños y jovenes que tienen a su propio digimon, algunas personas se sienten asustados al ver a los digimons y hasta hay quejas sobre la presencia de estos ademas de que los digimons en la ciudad han aumentado dràsticamente y no estamos seguros elporque algunos quisieron vivir aquì" dijo Yamaki

"Hay personas que se escandalizaban por algunos digimons que se veian demasiados provocativos como el caso de un Ladydevimon o Kazemon o Angewomon" dijo el profesor

"Otras personas los ven como mosntruos que no debieron existir y hay inlcuso que obligan a los tamers a dejar a sus digimons"

"Y hay perosnas que se sintieron amenzados que hasta disparaban o golpeaban algun digimon que se encontraban e incluso a los digimons que tienen sus tamers" dijo Yamaki

"QUIERE DECIR QUE ALGUNOS DIGIMONS ESTAN SIENDO LASTIMADOS SOLAMENTE PORQUE LES TEMEN" dijeron los todos

"Si y para que no les suceda algo similar a ustedes el profesor Loyd les hizo unas pulseras que les daran a sus digimons formas humanas para que pasen de desapercibidos y para que ayuden a esos digimons que estan sueltos en la ciudad y que no tienen quien les ayuden"

"Pero trajeron la ropa?" pregunto el profe

"Bueno si pero para que"

"Veran algunos digimons estan digamos tecnicamente desnudos"

"EHHHH" dijeron todos

"Eh visto que algunos digimons no usan ropa, por ejemplo cuando sus digimons estan en etapa Rokie no llevan nada puesto, en etapa de Campeon, Gargomon es al parecer el unico que lleva sus pantalones pùestos" dijo el profe cuyo comentario provoco risas entre los tamers

"Bueno en eso tienen razon pero..." dijo Rika

"Acaso esebrazalete no les proporciona la ropa"

"Claro que no Takato sino no nos los hubiera pedido"

"Si quieren cambiar a sus digimons convertidos en humanos mas adelante hay unas habitaciones que pueden usar"

"Ah pero no se olviden sus pulseras"

Los tamers junto con sus digimons recogieron las pulseras que tenian forma de reloj y fueron a diferentes habitaciones con la ropa que el digimon usara.

Los digimons se sintieron listos y cada uno se puso la pulsera, la activaron y su cuerpo se cubria de energia y comenzaron a transformarse, mientras que un digimon que fue quien lo probo primero se encontraba afuera esperandolos, pero manteniendose oculto.

Mientras tanto dentro de los cuartos los tamers se sorpendieron al ver por primera vez a sus digimons con forma humana. Takato al ver a Guilmon vio que su cabello era ojo y sus ojos eran verdes, la piel era roja como el de un nativo americano o en otras palabras el de un indio y parecia tener el tamaño de un niño de 8 años.

Terriermon, al parecer su cabello era de verde ligero como las manchas de sus orejas, sus ojos eran verde limon y su piel era blanca y tenia elcuerpo de un niño de 10 años.

Mientras que Renamon le daba una buena impresion a Rika, ella se veia igual de alta, como si su estatura no habia cambiado, ella parecia una hermosa rubia con ojos azules y tenia un cuerpazo, parecia una chica de 18 años. Rika se sorpendio mucho de su tansformacion que quedo con la boca abierta y algo sonrojada de verguenza y de pena pero sobre todo verguena por traer una ropa que a Renamon no le quedarìa. Ella saco su celular y comenzo a llamar a alguien que le ayude.

"Mama tengo un problema y necesito que me prestes algo de tu ropa, es una emergencia si quieres puedes llevar alguna ropa que hayas usado en tu trabajo" dijo Rika

Continuara... 


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les va el segundo capi

Capìtulo 2

Rumiko la madre de Rika se dirigio rapidanmente al edificio de Hypnos pregutandose porque su hija le pidio ropa de su talla, esto se le hizo extraño. Ella al llegar pregunto por su hija, afortunadamente Yamaki se encontraba en la recepcion y le pidio a Rumiko a que lo siguiera.

"Señorita Nonaka se preguntara porque s hija le pidioque trajera ropa verdad"

"Pero como lo supo"

"Bien le explicare de que se trata, se hauyo una forma de hacer que los digimons puedan tener forma humana" dijo Yamaki quien dejo sorprendida a Rumiko,Yamaki le explico que Rika trajo una ropa que no le quedaria a Renamon ya que parecia una humana de 18 años. 

Rumiko se pregunaba como se veria, Yamaki la llevo al cuarto dond se encontraban las dos y mientras mas se acrcaba al cuarto mas gandeera su curiosiad. Al entar ella se sorpendio al verla se veia muy hermosa como una supermodelo, se parecia mucho a las chicas con las que ella trabaja en los modelajes, se preguntaba si podria ser una modelo como ella. Se le ocurio en llevarla a su lugar de trabajo

"Bien a prepararte para tu gran look" dijo Rumiko

"Espero que mi mama no te ponga algo ridiculo" dijo RIKA

"Yo tambien lo espero"

Cuando Rika y su mama terminaron las tres salieron y los chicos se impresionaron al ver a Renamon con esa forma.

"Wow esa es renamon" dijo Takato

2Se ve hermosa" dijo Henry

"Señor Yamaki porque Guilmon parece un niño de 8 mientras que terriermon parec de diez y Renamon parece alguien muy mayor" dijo Takato

"Eso se los puedo responder, veran los digimons tomaran forma humana dependiendo de la personaliad y de lamadurez del digimon es decir por la forma en que se comporta y en la forma en que piensa es como se vera. " dijo el cientifico

"Ademas si su digmon tiene piel roja es porque de seguroo estuvomcho tiempo bajo el sol y el brazalete detecta cuanto ah absorido de los rayos que hasta pocia hacer uqe ka piel holografica pueda volverla roja, aunque creo que tambien pude ser que tu digimon sea de piel roja"

"Bueno creo que es hora de irnos a ver como se sienten los digimons en su primer dia como humanos" dijo Henry

"Bien renamon vamonos"

"Espera Rika quisiera que renamon viniera conmigo al trabajo"

"Que pero porque mama que tienes en mente" dijo Rika sospechando de que su madre se le haya ocurrido alguna idea loca

"Oigan estaba pensando ahora que nuestros digimons tiene formahumana porqueno mejor los llamamosmas con algun nombre de persona en lugar de digimon" dijo Takato

"Si es una buena idea" dijo Rika "Renamon estaba pensando que te debría llamarte Rena o Rina cual te parece mejor"

Reamon penso porun rato "Creo que Rina estaría bien"

"Bueno terriemron creo que a partir de ahora te llamare Terry claro siempre y cuando tengas esa forma humana" dijo Henry

"Si me suena bien, y ademas ya no sere molestado por Suzie tratandome como un muñeco" decìa Terriermon

"Guilmon creoque te llamare Guile" dijo Takato

"EEEEHH guilmon no les gusta ese nombre"

"Bueno es lo mjeor que se me ocurrio" dijo Takato

"De donde sacaste el nombre"

"Bueno de un personaje de videojuegos" dijo Takato

Los digimons salieron y esta vez con sus formas humanas, es la primera vez que seinten que no estan siendo observados como criaturas extrañas, Terriermon ya no tiene que simular en ser un muñeco y Renamon podra estar mas cerca de Rika, y Guilmon no se noculta bajo cajas o con algun otrodisfraz excepto el que usa ahora.

Mientras tantoen el Hipnos un digimon purpura los observae mientars que escucha que el cientifico anda trabajando en una pulsera para él. Impmon se pregutaba para que le srviria usar una pulsera como esa, no tiene en mente nada especial para que usarla.

"Sabes no veo que tenga razon alguna para usar una de esas estoy bien asi como estoy" dijo Impmon

"Estas seguro,acaso no tienes curiosidad para observar mejor el comportamiento de los humanos"

"Yo siempre lo hago sin tener que estar muy cerca siempre lo hago a escondidas"

"No te ha dado curiosidad de conocer los lugare a donde van los humanos o algunas actividades que hacen?"

"La verdad no mcuhco aunque debo de aceptar que me gustaria ir a ciertos lugares sin tener que ser el centro de atencion o de que todos se quedan observandome"

"Y que te parece laidea de ver a tus tamers sin que te descubran que estas ahi, es decir el disfraz de humanos puede ser bueno para observar a tus tamers sin que se den cuenta de tu presencia" dijo el profesor

"Me parece buena idea, aunque con esa ultima creo que hay alguien que quisiera conocer de muy de cerca" dijo Impmon

"Bueno si es eso lo quieres, te la puedo cumplir pero esperaa que termine tu pulsera y sabes deberias buscar alguna ropa apropiada para tí y también algun nombre apropiado, para que no te hablen con tu nombre de digimon estando en forma humana o sino te reconocerán"

"Bien pensare en alguno" dijo impmon

De velta con Rika y Renamon, ambas se sentian incomodas por la idea de que Rumiko las llevara a su tabajao, ambas estaban preocupadas de que ella obligara a Rina a modelar como ella.

"Mamano estas pensando en convertir a Renamon digo a rina en modelo verdad"

"Hum bueno Rika la verdad es que hum averdad si"

"Queee"

"Bueno es solo una idea es que ella parece perfecta ademas, ellaaprendera a vivir como un humano"

"Esta bien mama pero no hagas que me provoque verguenza enfrente de todos"

Continuara...

Espero que les hayan gustado en el proximo cap impmon usar la pulsera y renamon modelara, ademas otras consecuencias del uso de esa pulsera 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Impmon se estaba preparando para tasformarse de nuevo en un humano, el profesor le dio un maletin con algo de ropa que cree que seria apropiado para él, impmon se estaba esperando hasta que esucho.

"Ya termine, le hice unas modificaciones, spero que sirva"

"Que clase de modificacions"

"Lo sabras después, todo a su tiempo"

"Bueno" impmon se puso la pulsera y se volvio a transformar en un humano

Eldigimon pareia un chico de 12 o13 años, del mismo tamaño que Ryo, Impmon al verse se sentia raro al tener una forma humana y se revisaba y se daba cuenta lo que es tenerel cuerpo d eun humao, opbservaba las uñas, los pequeños pelos de cubrian parte de su piel y hasta veia las partes privadas de un humano, al menos del genero masculino. Quería verse en el esperjo, el profesor tenia uno la cual sela dio. Impmon se onservaba como era su rostro, se veia como un chico cualquiera, tiene ojos verdes y su cabello era el mismo color de su piel cuando era digimon.

"Bien no se si estas listopara salir y por primera vez con forma humana"

"Lo estare en cuanto me ponga la ropa"

"Ha se me olvido decir algunos detalls de la pulsera" dijo el profesor

"Cuales detalles"

"Esa pulserano te prmitira usar tus podres de digimon, al menos hasta que dejes de tener forma humana, lo siguiente es que la pulsera tiene un limite de tiempo, es decir funcionara hasta que se le acabe la bateria, ah y lo bueno es que le inclui reloj, a los otros no se los puse porque no sabia en donde poner el espacio para que de la hora, ah si se descompone o se destruye, volveras a tener tu forma de digimon, y algo mas te recomiendo que lo cuides es delicado y no lo vayas a mojar, tarde mucho tiempo en hacerlos" dijo el doctor

"Esta bien doc ya entendí" dijo impmon quien se vistio y ya parecia un chico comun y corriente.

"Bueno veo que ya estas listo, pero hay algo que te falta"

"Que"

"Te hara falta un nombre "

"Bah yo no necesito tener otro nombre ya tengo uno"

"Pero recuerda que ya tienes forma humana no cres que seria extraño que te llamen con tu nombre de digimon"

"Hum tal vez"

"Bueno dime como quieres llamarte" dijo el prof

"No lo se ,a mi todos los nombres de los humanos se me hacen estupidos" luego impmon recibio un golpe como regaño

"Oye porque hiciste eso"

"Por tu comentario, y haz el intento de pensar en un nombre para tí"

"Esta bien esta bien, la verdad no se me ocurre uno, peo mejor me voy tal vez afuera pueda descubrir como llamarme"

Mientras tanto los tamers Takato y Henry prensentaban a sus digimons con forma humana a sus padres

En la casa de Takato.

"Ese es Guilmon se ve lindo" dijo lamadre de Takato

"Vaya no puedo creer que tenga esa apariencia" dijo el padre e Takato

"Si ahora podre sentrme tranquilo sin que nos vean como bichos raros"

"Takato tengo hambre" dijo Guilmon o Guile

"Bueno jovencito ahora que tienes forma humana comeras despues de que nos ayuesenel trabajo" dijo el padre de digimoin

"Si ahora aprendera a vivir como un humano guilmon"

'Bueno al menos guilmon sabe hornear pan, epseran un momento espero que sepa usar sus manos humanas' penso Tkato

En la casa de Henry, Henry prsentó a Terriermon con su forma humana

"Bueno familia les presento a terriermon" dijo Henry

"Oh Terriermon te ves lindo" dijo Suzie brazando a Terriermon

"Te ves bien con tu forma humana"

"al menos ya no lotrarara como muñeco" dijo el hemrnao de Henry

"eso es algo bueno"

"hUM familia, decidimos que ahora que tiene forma humana se llamara Terry"

"Bien es un mejor nombre" dijo lahermna mayor de henry

"Pero yo prefiero llmarlo terriermon" dijo Suzie

"Y porque deicieron que tomara forma hmana"

"Bueno papa dejame explicarlo" Hnery le explico las razones, y los padres de Henry estaban de acuerdo de que deberia ayudar a los digmons de otros tamers ya que no todos los digimons corren con las misma suerte cuando son elegidos por sus tamers, ya que algunos o son maltratados por otros humanos o son abandonados, por las razonmes de sus padres.

Minentras que en lugar donde trabaja la madre de Rika, Rumiko estaba presentado a sus compañeros de trabajo a Rina, meintras que Renamon se sentia incomoda al ver como las personas la observaban.

"Rika no se si deberia estar aqui"

"Se que te seintes incomoda yo tambieb siento lo mismo lio bueno es que no va durar para siempre, pero espero que mi mama no se le ocurra hacer otra locura como de estas de nuevo"

"Rina puedes venir un momento" di Rumiko

"Si tu mama me hace algo extraño o me obliga hacer algo vergonzioso la hare pagar" dijo Renamon

"Renamon pero que estas diciendo, desdecuano actuas deesa amnera, normalmente no eres así"

"Perdon Rikaes que se me salio la verdad es que es algo que nuca habia sentido antes"

De vuelta con Impmon quie andaba observando todo y se sneia diferente como si fuera alguien nuevo. Se le ocurrion ir a diversos lugares, observando a la gente y a las actividades que hacian y tal vez hasta buscar algun digimon para regresarlo al digimundo en caso de que ya quiera estar con su compñaero humano.

Este aunandaba buscando algun nombre por si las dudas y justo cunado cruzo conuna esquina se tropezo con alguie provocando que la otrapersona cayer al suelo y le doliera la parte trasera

"Perdon no me di cuenta a donde iba" dijo Impmon viendo que tropezo con Juri

"No soy yo quien debia disculparme es que estaba distraida" dijo Juri quien vio al chico e instantaneamente sus mejillas sotornaron rosa, sus ojo brillaban y sentia que su corazon latia mas fuerte, era amor a primera vista, claro que ellano sabia que es impmon

Mientras que impmon obsrvaba a Juri con otros ojos, el ofrecio su mano para recogerla, Juri estab sonrojada y toco su mano, se levanto, pero Impmon sentia que ella agarraba muy fuerte u amnos, de pronto él comienza a teenr sensaciones extrañas, algo que nunca habia sentido antes, es como si su forma humana lediera otra personalidad y algo mas. Despues de estar en trance por estos nuevos sentimientos se da cuenta que Juri aun le sostenia la mano

"Hum podrias soltarv mi mano"

"Ha perdon es que estaba pensativa" dijo Juri pero sintio que aquel chico lo habia visto en alguna parte

"Perdon pero te conozco es que siento que te habia visto antes"

"Hum no lo creo" Impmon no sabe porque tenia que menirle de esa manera que tan dificlera decirle que esimpmon

"Dime estas ocupado " pregunto Juri

"Hum nop porque" pegunto impmon

"Pues entonces acompañame" dijo Juri agarrando a impmon de su brazo

"Oye adonde me llevas"dijo Impmon preguntandose porque Juri se le ocurre llevarse a un extraño·

Continuara... AQUI VA QUERIDA GAV IMP OTRO CAPITULO DEDICO ATÍ QUERIDA Ah voy hacer que Takato se ponga celoso

Capítulo 4

"pREGUNTE QUE ADONDE ME LLEVAS" dijo impmon

"Es que me gustaría que me ayudes en algo" dijo Juri

"En que"

"Veras cuando regreso a mi casa hay unos tipos ebios que no dejan de mirarme y me asusta y e gustaria que estuvieras cerca para que me dfiendas"

"Oye y porque melo pides a mi acaso le pides esoa cualqier exyraño"

"Bueno a decir verdad cuando nte vi tuvo el presentimiento de que u podrias ayudarme"

Impmon no estba seguro de eso pero que perderia solamente por defeder a Juri al menos hara oro bien a ella despues de lo que este le hizo a Juri tiempo atras

"Sabes tu presentimiento acertó, voy a ayudarte"

"O mcuhas gracias eh como te llamas?"

"Yo me llamo.." Impmon estaba pensando en algun nombre pero no se le ocurria nada, en eso pasa un camion de mudanzas con un nombre que se le grabo

"Jiroshi" dijo Impmon

"Bueno Jiroshi ven conmigo" dijo

'No porque, pero aun siento que lo conozco, pero porque, y porque se me ocurrio hacer eso, tiene razon porque le pedi algo asi, pero a pesar de eso me parece un chico muy lindo' pensaba Juri

En el laboratorio del profesor inventor de esa pulsera, seencontraba analizando si existia alguna otra consecuencia respecto al uso de su invento, observaba en un conjunto de datos como se comportaban las particulas y las moleculas de los datos de un digimon si estuvieran mas expuestos, luego analizaba y observaba a algunos digimons que estan siendo usado como conejillos de india, preguntandose si habra pasado por alto algun detalle que noi se haya dado cuenta antes. De pronto nota que algunos digimons actuan de una forma diferente, comportandose de otra manera

"Hum esto si que es extraño, nunca antes habia visto algo como esot, no pense que esto algun dia pudiera ocurrir, tal vez tenga que avisarle a todos sobre este pequeño problema" decia el profesor

Mientras tanto Juri estaba junto con Jiroshi o mejor dicho con Impmon en su formahumana, el estaba un tanto sonrojado ya que los estaban muy juntos y muy pegaditos como si furan una pareja o mejor dicho novios. Cuando llegaban a la casa de Juri, un grupo de borrachos parecian molestar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Como el alchohol les afectaba el cerebro, ellos veian cosas o ilusiones debido a la bebida. Jiroshi se paraba enfrente de Juri esperanod a que no la molestaran, Juri notaba la valentia de aquel chico desconocido y observaba como actuiaba con rudeza los borrachos parecian temerle un poco al chico ya que teniaapecto de ser un tipo violento.

Salieron del grupo de borrachos sin problemasy Juri leagradecio

"Muchas gracias Jiroshi"

"Hum dime como dices que te llamas" preguntaba impmon para que no sospechara que la coniocía

"Me llamoJuri Juri Katou y me dio mucho gsuto en conocerte"

"Sabes tego una gran pregunta como supiste que yo te ayudria en ese problema" dijo Impmon

"Bueno ya te lo habi dicho antes es por un presntimiento, cuando te vi, no se porque tuve ese presentimiento que era muy fuerte como si me asegurara que tu me ayudarias sin decir un no como respuesta"

"Eres psiquica o que"

"No mas bien intuicion femenina" diji Juri sonriendo, la cual le provoco a impmon un leve sonrojo

Entraron a la casa y ahi los recibieron sus padres

"Juri cuantas veces te dije que no entres a la puerta principal, entra en la puerta de al lado" dijo el padre de Juri

"Veoque trajiste a un amigo" dijo lamadrastra de Juri

"Si es mi nuevo amigo Jiroshi" dijo Juri, pero impmon comenzaba a sentir ora vez esos extraños sentmientos que no habia sentido antes, y estaba harto de senti eso, queria salir asi que se le ocurrio decir:

"Hum sabe me gustaia quedarme pero creo que ya deberia irme" dijo impmon sintiendose nervioso e intento correr

"No espera Jiroshi " 'Pero que le pasa ' pensaba Juri preguntandose porque actuaba de esa manera

"Espera Jiroshi queria" decia Juri pero perdio el rastro de su nuevo amigo

"invitarte a conozca a mis amigos" Juri quedo con la duda y con un sentimiento triste de rechazo, y se preguntaba si algun dia lo volveria a ver.

De regreso con Renamon, quie en su forma humana llevaba el nombre de Rina, comenzaba a disfrutar de ser fotografiada i hacer poses la cual provocaba el sonrojo de muchos fotografos, al ver una esplendorosa belleza

"Creo que ya le encontre el sentido sobre eso de las poses y del trabajo de tu mama Rika"

"Bien estoy feliz por ti" decia una Rika muy enojada

"Que te ocurre Rika te veo muy enojada y algo amargada"

"ES QUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE ESTES COMPORTANDOTE COMO MI MADRE"

"Como"

"Con ese comportamiento de que te gusta modelar i eso"

"Pero Rika como sabes si no lo has intentado"

"Como que no, io iuna ves lo intente i no me gusto" 'Diablos que le pasa a Renamon nunca habia visto que ella se comportara de esa manera que significa esto, acaso...' Rika penso que tal vez el porque Renamon tenia una personalidad diferente a que cuando es digimon, es debido a la pulsera que le daba forma humana

"Rina ia noi me molestes mejor vamonos quiero ver a uan tienda a comprar nuevas digicartas"

"Esta bie n pero dejame termoinar primero creo que tu madre me presentara unas amigas suias"

"AAHHHHHSSS ESTA BIEN PERO APRESURATE O SINO NO QUEDARA NADA PARA TI" dijo Rika

Mientrras tanto en la habitacion de Henri, èl i Terri o terriermon andaba compitiendo con un videojuego

"Hace tiempo que esperaba esto Henri al fin podre jugar bien gracias a estas manos humanas"

"Si i ia no podras ser molestado por Suzie"

"No lo creas Henri, porque ahora ella me pregunta si quiisera jugar con ella i sabes que me dan ganas de hacerle lo mismo despues de todas las maldades que me hizo" dijo Terriemron con voz de un tipo que busca venganza

"Uh que te pasa porque ahora hablas así"

"UUUHHHH No por nada es solo que exagere" dijo Terri

'Que extraño sonaba a que quisiera tener venganza o algo así'

"Oie Hneri estaba pensando porque no me presentes a stu maestro asì podria hacer algunos movimientos de Kung fu" dijo Terri haciendo unos movimientos extraños

"Bueno si, pero espero que no quieras aprender por venganza"

"Ahh como crees lo hare solo para estar en fomra i tal vez atraer algunas chicas" dijo Terri

"EEEHHH que dijiste"

"OOPSS NADA"

'Esto si que es mui extraño primero venganza i ahora chicas terriemron que te ocurre' pensaba Henri 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 5

En la casa de Takato, el y su digimon enforma humana se estaban preparandose para patrullar la ciudad y de buscar digimons que hayan sido abandonados o sueltos sin llamar la atencion.

"Estas listo Guile"

"Takato porque no llamas a Guilmon por su nombre, es que ese me suena mal, no me gusta"

"Ya te dije las razones ademas, debes apresurarnos si queremos buscar algun digimon"

"Esta bien, pero mejor cambiame de nombre"

"Lo pensare cuando regresemos" dijo Takato

Estaba oscureciendo y Jiroshi es decir Impmon, estaba corriendo apresuradamente hasta llegar al edificio de HYPNOs, ahi se escondio en una esquina, apago su pulsera reloj, y se transformo de nuevo en impmon.

"Espero que ese profesor loco aun este ahi" Impmon se fue de piso a piso trtando delocaliza al profesor y encntrandolo en el lugar donde lo vio por ultioma vez este se dirigia rapidanmente hacia el y el señor se daba cuenta de su presencia aun estando a espaldas

"Que bueno que hayas venido te estaba esperando"

"Eh acaso sabis que iba a venir" dijo impmon

"Despues de revisar mis investigaciones me daba cuenta que algo malo esta ourriendo o un cambio inesperado diem como te has sentido respectoal uso de esa pulsera"

"Vaya sin con que sabias que iba preguntar eso" impmon

"Claro porque dudaba mucho que alguien no se daria cuenta de las cosas extrañas que le ocurren a los digimons, ademas de queni yo mismo lo habria esperado esto es algo que recientemente me doy cuenta dime que has sentido "

"Bueno ultimamente comenzaba a a tener extraños sentimientos nunca antes habia sentido esto, cuando estoy cerca de una niña una en especial, siento mi corazon latir muy fuerte, siento mi sangre recorrer mas rapido, sentia que mis nervios estaban por estallar y nunca habia sudado antes y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella,.." impmon le decia una larga lista de sintomas acusadas no solamente por la pulsera sino tambien por la niña que le estaba causando todo esto, es decir Juri

" dime doc que esta pasando que eslo que tiene esta endemoniada pulsera"

"Impmon al parecer te estas enamorando de esa niña"

"Pero como como es posible los digimosn no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos al menos no con los humanos"

"Es debido a la pulsera la cual creo que lo has notado"

"Es cierto ya que nunca habia sentido eso, y desde que tengo esto puesto y al tomar forma humana me siento extraño, dime porque me esta pasando esto"

"Veras impmon cuando programe un dispositivo que lo haria humanos al parecer hice algo de mas, le agregue que no solamente deberian parecer humanos sin darle la posibilidad de expresarse como tales, y tambien de expresar lo que sienten o lo que posiblemnete poidian sentir algo asi como expresarse mas facilmente o haciendoles sentir lo que sentirian si fueran humanos, pero creo que lo acabo de hacer es darles sentmientos artificiales por asi decirlo, ya que son sentimientos salidos del dispositivo mezclandose con sus sentimientos de digimons"

"Entonces que hago doc"

"Que solamente uses la pulsera cuando es necesario, no lo uses todo el tiempo"

"Eso es todo bueno pero sabes deberias tomarte tiempo de arreglar ese problema"

"Me llevara tiempo pero puede que en unas semanas haga uno nuevo sin estas fallas, pero necesitara mas apoio de Yamaki y de que seas paciente si es que quieres uno"

"Claro"

Despues impmon se retiro i el rpofesor se preocupaba de que manera la pulsera los haya afectado a los demas digimons y decidio hablarles por telefono. Comenzo primero con Takato, al parecer no hay ningun problema con guilmon no hubo muchos m¡cambios de personalidad pero se entero de que Takato le dio otro nombre, escucho lo llamo Guil. Despues contatco a Henry al parecer Terriermon Alias Terri si mostraba algun cambio en su personalidad, escucho que se compotaba como un casanova y que biuscaba venganza, el profesor le recomendo que no usara la pulsera todo el tiempo y que puede que esos cambios de personalidad desparescan si no usara la pulsera por un rato al menos es lo que el cree. AL final al contactar a Rika ella le gritaba y este apenas podia oir de su gran problema con Rina es decir de Renamon que se estaba comportando como su madre es decir como una chica que trabaja en modelaje iyque le gusta moedelar y con un comportamiento de chica fresa. El profesor sentia sus oidos lastimados despues de escuchar tantas quejas de parte de Rika, pero finalmente le contesto diciendole que que Renamon dejara de usar su pulsera por un rato, al final ella dice: "Sera un reto tener que quitarselo pero lo intentare, pero dudo mucho que vaia ser facil" i elk doc finalemte termino de hacer sus llamadas pero comenzara ahora a localizar como resolver el problema de las pulseras

Al di siguiente en la casa de Ai y Makoto, se encontraban dormidos junto con impmon y este desperto temprano, se levanto y busco su pulsera, pero Ai noto que su digimon esta despierto "Impmon que haces"

"EEhh bueno Ai es que voi a visitar una amiga"

"Bueno peor no llegues tarde" dijo Ai

Impmon se despidio de AI prometiendo que volveria, durante el camnio Imomon se preguntaba 'Que rayos estoy haciendo porque no puedo quiatrme de al cabeza a Juri, bueno es obvio que existe mucas razones si no fuera por ella no estaria aqui pero siento que es algo mas pero que, acado es lo que dijo ese doc, que en verdad me estoy, no no no no no puede ser los digimons jamas se enamorarian con los humanos, pero, pero porque siento eso si no llevo puesto la pulsera y ni siquiera lo eh usado, espero que esto se me pase' pensaba impmon

Paso un tiempo desdee que impmon estaba meditando y curiosamnete observa que Juri estaba pasando por el mismo camino, Impmon extrañamente no sbaia porque pero le dan ganas de habalr con Juri peor en su forma humana, y decidio hacerlo, se oculto en una esquina por donde cree que Juri cruzara. 'No entiendo porque ndemonios estoi haciendo esto' y luego decidio aparecer pero dandose cuenta que al tratar de aparecer enfrente de Juri ella termina por impactar con el y caio al suelo, mientras que impmon sintio el ligero golpe y vio que no le salio su aparicion.

"Perdon no me fije en donde iba" dijo Juri quien vio a la persona con quien se golpeo i se sonrojo al darse cuentra de que era le chico del otro dia

"Eres tu" dijo Juri

"Si soy yo Jiroshi, como estas Juri" dijo impmon ayudando a levantar a Juri

"yo estoy bien"·

"Quieres que te acompañe a tu escuela"

"Si si" decia Juri

Mientras ellos caminaban sin decir nada pero estaban sonrojados, Takato hace su apariciòn i se da cuenta de que habia un chico muy pegada a Juri la cual no le agradaba pero como quiera se acerco

"Hola Juri"

"Hola Takato"

"Dime quien este quien te acompaña" pregunto Takato pero su mente decia 'No se porque me da mala espina, no confio en este tipo'

"Ah el se llama Jiroshi el me ayudo el otro dia en un problema que tuve, Jiroshi este es Takato es un buen amigo mio"

Durante el camino estaban un algo silenciosos, Takato no le agradaba ver al chico estando tan cerca de Juri, sentia que la estaban robando. Ella sentia que lo vio en alguna parte e impmon no queria que descubran su verdadera identidad, Juri rompio el silencio con una pegunta

"Dime en que esucela vienes"pregunto Juri

Pero impmon no sabia que responder

Continuara... 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

En la casa de Takato, el y su digimon enforma humana se estaban preparandose para patrullar la ciudad y de buscar digimons que hayan sido abandonados o sueltos sin llamar la atencion.

"Estas listo Guile"

"Takato porque no llamas a Guilmon por su nombre, es que ese me suena mal, no me gusta"

"Ya te dije las razones ademas, debes apresurarnos si queremos buscar algun digimon"

"Esta bien, pero mejor cambiame de nombre"

"Lo pensare cuando regresemos" dijo Takato

Estaba oscureciendo y Jiroshi es decir Impmon, estaba corriendo apresuradamente hasta llegar al edificio de HYPNOs, ahi se escondio en una esquina, apago su pulsera reloj, y se transformo de nuevo en impmon.

"Espero que ese profesor loco aun este ahi" Impmon se fue de piso a piso trtando delocaliza al profesor y encontrandolo en el lugar donde lo vio por ultioma vez este se dirigia rapidanmente hacia el y el señor se daba cuenta de su presencia aun estando a espaldas

"Que bueno que hayas venido te estaba esperando"

"Eh acaso sabis que iba a venir" dijo impmon

"Despues de revisar mis investigaciones me daba cuenta que algo malo esta ourriendo o un cambio inesperado diem como te has sentido respectoal uso de esa pulsera"

"Vaya sin con que sabias que iba preguntar eso" impmon

"Claro porque dudaba mucho que alguien no se daria cuenta de las cosas extrañas que le ocurren a los digimons, ademas de queni yo mismolo habria esperado esto es algo que recientemente me doy cuenta dime que has sentido "

"Bueno ultimamente comenzaba a atener extraños sentimientos nunca antes habia sentido esto, cuando estoy cerca de una niña una en especial, siento mi corazon latir muy fuerte, siento mi sangre recorrer mas rapido, sentia que mis nervios estaban por estallar y nunca habia sudado antes y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella,.." impmon le deica una larga lista de sintomas acusadas no solamente por la pulsera sino tambien por la niña que le estaba causando todo esto, es decir Juri

" dime doc que esta pasando que eslo que tiene esta endemoniada pulsera"

"Impmon al parecer te estas enamorando de esa niña"

"Pero como como es posible los digimosn no tiene ese tipo de sentimientosal menos no con los humanos"

"Es deidoa la pulsera lacual creoque lo has notado"

"Es cierto ya que nunca habia sentido eso, y desde que tengo esto puesto y al tomar forma humana me siento extraño, dime porue meesta pasando esto"

"Veras impmon cuando programe un dispositivo que lo haria humanos al parecer hice algo de mas, le agregue que no solamente deberian parecer humanos sin darle la posibilidad de expresarse como tales, y tambien de expresar lo que sienten olo que posiblemnete poidian sentir algo asi como expresarse mas facilmente o haciendoles sentir lo que sentirian si fueran humanos, pero creo que lo acabo de hacer es darles sentmientos artificiales por asi decirlo, ya que son sentimientos salidos del dispositivo mezclandose con sus sentimientos de digimons"

"Entonces que hago doc"

"Que solamente uses la pulsera cuando es necesario, no lo uses todo el tiempo"

"Eso es todo bueno pero sabes deberias tomarte tiempo de arreglar ese problema"

"Me llevara tiempo pero puede que en unas semanas haga uno nuevo sin estas fallas, pero necesitara mas apoio de Iamaki i de que seas paciente si es que quieres uno"

"Claro"

Despues impmon se retiro y el profesor se preocupaba de que manera la pulsera los haya afectado a los demas digimons y decidio hablarles por telefono. Contesto primero con Takato, ala parecer no hay ningun problema con guilmon no hubo muchos m¡cambios de personalidad pero se entero de que Takato le dio otro nombre, escucho lo llamo Guil. Despues contatco a Henri al parecer Terriermon Alias Terry si mostraba algun cambio en su personalidad, escucho que se compotaba como un casanova y que biuscaba venganza, el profesor le recomendo que no usara la pulsera todo el tiempo y que puede que esos cambios de personalidad desparescan si no usara la pulsera por un rato al menos es lo que el cree. AL final al contactar a Rika ella le gritaba y este apensa se podia oir de su gran problema con Rina es decir de Renamon que se estaba comportando como su madre es decir como una chica que trabaja en modelaje y que le gusta moedelar y con un comporamiento de chica fresa. El profesor sentia sus oidos lastimados despues de escuchar tantas quejas de parte de Rika, pero finalmente le contesto diciendole que que Renamon dejara de usar su pulsera por un rato, al final ella dice: "Sera un reto tener que quitarselo pero lo intentare, pero dudo mucho qiue vaia ser facil" y el doc finalemte termino de hacer sus llamadas pero comenzara ahora a localizar como resolver el problema de ñas pulseras

Al di siguiente en la casa de Ai y Makoto, se encontraban dormidos junto con impmon y este desperto temprano, se levanto y busco su pulsera, pero Ai noto que su digimon esta despierto "Impmon que haces"

"EEhh bueno Ai es que voi a visitar una amiga"

"Bueno peor no llegues tarde" dijo Ai

Impmon se despidio de AI prometiendo que volveria, durante el camino Imomon se preguntaba 'Que rayos estoy haciendo porque no puedo quitarme de al cabeza a Juri, bueno es obvio que existe mucas razones si no fuera por ella no estaria aqui pero siento que es algo mas pero que, acado es lo que dijo ese doc, que en verdad me estoy, no no no no no puede ser los digimons jamas se enamorarian con los humanos, pero, pero porque siento eso si no llevo puesto la pulsera y ni siquiera lo eh usado, espero que esto se me pase' pensaba impmon

Paso un tiempo desdee que impmon estaba meditando y curiosamnete observa que Juri estaba pasando por el mismo camino, Impmon extrañamente no sbaia porque pero le dan ganas de habalr con Juri pero en su forma humana, y decidio hacerlo, se oculto en una esquina por donde cree que Juri cruzara. 'No entiendo porque demonios estoy haciendo esto' y luego decidio aparecer pero dandose cuenta que al tratar de aparecer enfrente de Juri ella termina por impactar con el y cayo al suelo, mientras que impmon sintio el ligero golpe y vio que no le salio su aparicion.

"Perdon no me fije en donde iba" dijo Juri quien vio a la persona con quien se golpeo y se sonrojo al darse cuentra de que era le chico del otro dia

"Eres tu" dijo Juri

"Si soy yo Jiroshi, como estas Juri" dijo impmon ayudando a levantar a Juri

"Yo estoy bien"·

"Quieres que te acompañe a tu escuela"

"Si si" decia Juri

Mientras ellos caminaban sin decir nada pero estaban sonrojados, Takato hace su apariciòn y se da cuenta de que habia un chico muy pegada a Juri la cual no le agradaba pero como quiera se acerco

"Hola Juri"

"Hola Takato"

"Dime quien este quien te acompaña" pregunto Takato pero su mente decia 'No se porque me da mala espina, no confio en este tipo'

"Ah el se llama Jiroshi el me ayudo el otro dia en un problema que tuve, Jiroshi este es Takato es un buen amigo mio"

Durante el camino estaban un algo silenciosos, Takato no le agradaba ver al chico estando tan cerca de Juri, sentia que la estaban robando. Ella sentia que lo vio en alguna parte e impmon no queria que descubran su verdadera identidad, Juri rompio el silencio con una pegunta

"Dime en que esucela vienes"pregunto Juri

Pero impmn no sabia que responder

Continuara... 


	6. Chapter 6

Pedon pero es que ayer se suponia que deberia estarel pedazo que hize pero lacompu fallo

Capìtulo 6

"Hem bueno bueno, yo veno de una escuela que esta aqui cerca"

"Te refieres a al escundaria que esta a unas cuantas calles de aqui" dijo Juri

"Si esa"

"Pues no pareces, pareces un pandillero"

"Takato"

"Perdon peor es verdad se supone que hoy los de esa secundaria deberia llevar un uniforme" dijo Takato sospechando delindividuo

"E que se me olvido conseguirlo ayer"

"Se te olvido ay perdon si es por mi culpa me disculpo" dijo Juri muy nerviosa

"No no te preocupes mira ya llegamois" dijo Impmon viendo la escuela de Juri y Takato

"Bueno espero verte a la salida Juri"

"Yo tambie Jiroshi"

Luego uns amigas de Juri aparecieron preguntando por el chico

"Hola Juri te hemos visto con aquel chico"

"Se ve lindo y es muy apuesto" decia una chica con ojos de corazòn

"Dinos como se llama"

"Aque escuela va"

"Tiene novia?"

"Chica chicas, esperen yo solo apenas lo conzoco desde hace poco, se llama Jiroshi y va a la secundaria, y no se si lo tenga.."

"Jiroshi eh, pues no dejare que alguien mayor y ni siquiera ese pelmazo, interrumpira o se interponga en mi camino, no djare que Juri se enamore de este sujeto, tengo que confesarle a Juri loque siento antes de que sea tarde" decia Takato en voz baja. En unos segundo aparecieron Rika i Henri, la primera parecìa tener ojos de una persona que no habia dormido durante toda la noche.

"I a ti que te pasa" dijo Takato

"Habia intentado quiatrle la pulsera Renamon durante toda la noche pero no podìa"

(Flash Back)  
Era de noche i Rika intentara converncer a Renamon de quiatrse la pulsera

"Rina porque no mejor te quites la pulsera"

"No claro que no" dijo Rina como una fresa

"Sabes si quieres date un baño pero para eso tendrias que auitarte la pulsera"

"Que no dijo que era a prueba de agua"

"No lo se" dijo Rika 'chin se me olvido'

"Rina tre he escuchado roncar porque no mejor te lo quitas ia que cuando eras digiomon no roncabas"

"No me importa" dijo Rina

Ia mas noche, Rika no podia dormir por los ronquidos de Rina, i en verdad que cuando era digimon no hacia eso, Rika estaba mui desvelada por que no podia dormir, i hasta se harto i se levanto de su futon

'Demonios sino lo hace por las buenas sera por las malas' dijo Rika quien se abalanzò sobre Rina i comenzaron una pelea, a pesar de que Rina tenia un cuerpo de chica maior se le dificultaba pelearse contra Rika porque era bastante ruda, se estuvieron peleando durante un bue n rato se daban almoadazos, se jalaban el pelo, i hasta se jalaban la ropa se les desbotonaban la pijama (O DESHILABAN) o les baja el pantalon de la otra, pero lo que mas intentaba hacer Rika era o quitar la pulsera no romperla. Rina tenia sus razones de no volverse un digimon d enuevo pero se preguntaba porque.

En un momento de suerte i oportunidad Rika finalmente pudo quiatrle la pulsera a Rina quien se convirtio inmediatamente en Renamon, luego se esuchaban unos paso i su madre aparicio abriendo la puerta

"Que esta pasando porque tanto ruido" dijo la madre de Rika quien vio que parecia como si tuvieorn una pelea, Rika tenia la pijama algo rota, con el pantalon bajado i un moreton en el rostro i Renamon tambien enia un moreton ademas de ropa algo desgarrada

"Rika que paso aqui"

"Es que no me hacia caso el doc me recomendo de que renamon no usara la pulsera todo el tiempo pero finalmente se la quite" dijo Rika quien al ver a Renamon se veia que estaba mui mareada

"Ai que me paso, Rika no se porque ultimamente no me sentia io misma" dijo renamon cuias palabras alegro a Rika

"Si es cierto no eras tu misma i sobre todo por la otra personalidad que trenias i porque llevas puesta algo de ropa"

"Pero que" decia Renamon quien inmediatamente se quitaba toda la ropa humana, hasta el brassier i las panties

"Asi te ves mejor" dijo Rika 'Aunque digan que esta desnuda'

"Bueno si ia todo esta bien vulvense a dormir" dijo la madre de Rika

Minutos despues Renamon le pregunto a Rika "Rika es cierto que roncaba"

"Si i espero que no vuelvas a usar esa endemoniada pulsera"

fin de FLASHBACK

"Vaia si que tuviste una noche dificil" dijo Takato

"Si espero que ese doc no se le ocurr hacer algun invento esupido de nuevo" dijo Rika

"Porque no mejor le llevas la pulsera para que lo revise ia que supongo que tiene fallas" dijo Henri

"Despues de que termine las clases y despues de un sueñito" dijo Rika quien se iba a caer pero Henri lo agarra en sus brazos i algo sonrojado

"Rika despierta no puedes dormirte aqui Takato aiudame a levantarla" dijo Henri i Takato lo aiudo

Durante las clases Juri no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico i le gustaria conocerlo mas a fondo, decidio quetal vez le gustaria tener una cita con el, cuando terminen las clases, mientras que Takato decidio decirle en el recreo lo que siente por ella. Henri intentaba despertar a Rika para que no fuera regañada pero tambien le aiudaria en sus apuntes.

Cuando comenzo el recreo, Takato se armo de valor i se dirigio hacia donde esta Juri i confesar sus sentimientos. "Juri queria decirte algo desde hace un timepo"

'Takato porque hablara de una manera nerviosa' se preguntaba Juri

"Juri la verdad es que , es que , es que tu me gustas" dijo finalmente Takato todo sonrojado i Juri quedo impactada i sinrojada i sin ninguna respuesta que le pueda ocurrir por ahoira

Estuvieron en un silencio por un minuto i Takato rompio el slencio "Y queria saber si quieres que vayamosjuntos hoy o mañana ocmo quieras"

"Takato no tengo palabras no que decir" dijo Juri aun algo atònita 'pero que hare se supone que hoy podira tener la oportunidad de hablar con jiroshi' epnsab jURI

"Solo dime si si o no"

Pero Juri no sabe que contestar

Continuara... 


	7. Chapter 7

Capìtulo 7

Juri no sabe que contestar y Takato etaba algo impaciente y nervioso a la vez

"Takato se que quieres que te reponda ya pero porque no mejor me lo dejs pensar en un rato "

'Oh no esta decision va a tardar debi haberle confesado missentimientos hacia Juri hace tiempo,de seguro ella esa pensando en ese tipo' epnsaba Takato algo furioso pero se tranquilizaba y decidio tomar las cosas con calma

"Bueno Juri entonces esperare tu respuesta" dijo Takato quien deidio ahora a seguir o a espiar a Juri para asegurarse de que ella e Jiroshi no sean novios

Cuando se trminaron las clases, Jiroshi seencontraba en la entrada de la escuela eperando a Juri. Las amigas lo notan y andaban entre risitas, Rika tambien lo noto "Juri dime quien es el chico guapo" dijo Rika un poco sonrojada

"Como sabes que lo conozco"

"Porque eh escuchado que estaba juntos en la entrada esta mañana" dijo Rika

"Se llama Jiroshi, me tengo que ir" dijo Juri y se fue con Jiroshi, mientras que Takato estaba vigilando

"Oye henry porque no lo seguimos" ijo Rika

"A quien "

"A Takato veo que esta muy celoso"

"Lo sieno pero no ouedo tengo que hacer vigilancia y netregar estas pulseras al profesor y buscar a digimons"

"Ahi tu de loque te pierdes" dijo Rika 'esto se pondra interesante' quien estaba viendo a Takato lo closo que estaba

Juri i Jiroshi estaban paseando en las calles de Shinjuku sin notar la presenci de Takato quien se acercaba mas i mas, i Rika havciaq lo mismo, pero no solo espiaba a Takato sino tambien a Jiroshi i a Juri. La pareja no notaban la presencia de ninguno, ia que estaban algo concetrados en los ojos de la persona al lado. Pero impmon sabia que tarde o temprano tendria que revelar quien era ia que posiblemente esos sentimientos eran negañosos i quizas falsos, pero lo que sentia, era una satisfaccion nque no sentia antes i que le gustaria permanecer por mas tiempo con Juri, camniaron i entraron al parque i llegaron ahsta cerca de un lago.

"Juri tengo algo que decirte" dijo Jiroshi sabiendo que mui pronto el momento de la verdad debe de llegar, debe de confesar quien es en realidad

"Si"

"yo la verdad yo"

'Maldicion porque no puedo decirle quien soy'

Impmon quedo en slencio y Juri sentia que algo no nadaba bien

'Tal vez trata de decirme algo, tal vez le gusto pero veo que esdemasaido timido para hacerlo, lo veo muy nervioso' entonces a Juri se le ocurrio una idea

"Sabes voy por unos helaods aqui esperame" dijo Juri

'Bien es mi oportuidad' eica Takato

Cuando Juri se retiro Takao aparece como siquisiera enfrentarse a Jiroshi

"Oye tu"

"jA pero si es ese mocoso"

"Te h visto cn Juri y la verdad no me agradas"

"Takato acaso te vas a pelear, te enfrentaras para obtener el amor de Juri" decia Rika escondida 'Espero que esto no se ponga feo, y si se pelean de refeo tendre que intervenir, ya que Juri no le agradara esto'

"Tienes algun problema conmigo" dijo Jiroshi e decir impmon

"A decir verdad si, Juri va ser mi novia y permitire que tu le confieses primero"

"Bah no creo que un mocoso como tu, seria de intereses para alguien como Juri" dijo Jiroshi "ademas que vas hacer golpearme o algo asi"

"Claro en eso pensaba" y Takato le dio un golpe Jiroshi o impmon queria hacer su tecnica de bolas de fuego pero recordaba que en su estado humano no podia usar sus poderes como digmon

"Si que das golpes para ser un mocoso" dijo Impmon i luego lo gokpe

'Oh no ya comenzaron que hago que hago, tonta hay que detener esto antes de Juri los vea pelearse' dijo Rika quien decidio dejar de estar en brazos cruzados y en eso interviene

"Oigan muchahcos"

"Rika que haces aqui" dijo Takato

"Ya muchachos calmense los dos o sino Juri estara triste porque ustedes se pelean asi" dijo Rika quien hizo que oos dos reacionaran Ambos recuerdan aquella vez cuando Juri etsaba triste despues de la muerte de Leomon, y ambos recuerden su rostro triste y la razon de que no le gusta esta clase de peleas

"Entiendan que Juri no le gusta ver pelear a sus amigos, Jiroshi tal vez tu no entiendes pero Juri sufrio en el pasado, porque perdio a su madre y luego a un amigo en una pelea y lo que menos quiere es ademas de ver sufrir a sus seres queridos es que haya pelea entre amigos" dijo Rika siendo la voz de la razòn

"Jiroshi Takato" dijo Juri algo entristecida

"Oh no" dijo impmon

"Acaso nos vio" dijo Takato

"Porque se pelearon, porque se pelearon" decia Juri enristecdia y irandoi los helados

"Juri" dijo jIROSHI

"Juri perdon es que yo" Takato iba dcir algo pero Juri se alejaba

"No no quiero verlos, no saben que me lastiman al verlos pelear así" jURI corrio

Los chicos trataban de alcanzarla pero al poco tiempo la perdieron. Rika tambien queria ayudar asi que tratarian de buscarla, Takato supuso que tal vez esta en la antigua guarida de Guilmon, pero Jiroshi se fue a otro lugar para que la busqueda sea mas rapida.

No paso mucho para que impmon llegara a una fuente en donde econtro a Juri

Mientras tanto el profesor analizaba algunas de pulseralas cuales presentaban eerores y se sorprnedio al ver algo enuna deellas

"Je je je al parecer la pulsera que me dio esa niña, estaba defectuosa con razon se quejo tanto, bueno espero que poder arreglar esas pulsera en una semana " do el doc

"En una semana bueno pero dime, aun tiene alguna que nos pueda servir" pregunto Henry

"Aqui tego otra que creo que esta en mejor condiciones" dijo el doc dndoe otra pulsera

"Bueno terriemron vamonos"

Deregreso con Juri y Jiroshi

"Juri me disculpo la verdad es que no sabia de que estarias triste al ver a tus amigos pelenaod de esta manera" dijo Jiroshi

"Supongo que no lo sabías"

"No Juri la verdad si lo sabia pero no recordaba" dijo Jiroshi

"Que como es posibñe de que los sabías"

"Porque la verdad yo no soy quien tu crees que soy"

"A que te refieres"

Luego el chico aplana un boton en su reloj y se transforma revelando su identidad a Juri

Continuara...

EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULOO ES EL ULTIMO 


End file.
